From Past to Present
by Mathais
Summary: Slash. Connor's memories are adjusted, but that doesn't mean he lives a completely normal life. Justin is a new figure in his life, but as he falls for the boy, will Connor see into what Justin keeps secret?


Story Title: From Past to Present

Chapter Title: New Boy in Town

Author: MizunoMahoutsukai/Mathais

Rating: R/15-18

Category: Angel: the Series/Power Rangers Crossover

Archive: Twisting the Hellmouth, Power Rangers Slash Project, 

Warnings: Gracious Use of Altered Memories, Slash, pending Lime

Pairings: Connor/Justin, pending others

Summary: Connor's memories are adjusted, but that doesn't mean he lives a completely normal life. Justin is a new figure in his life, but as he falls for the boy, will Connor see into what Justin keeps secret?

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel/Buffy or Power Rangers. They belong to Joss Whendon and Mutant Enemy or Saban.

References: http - Writer's Guide to Power Rangers

* * *

Connor blinked.

"Are you sure about that?" He frowned at his friend.

"I'm sure." His friend, Jason, nodded. "He's a transfer. From Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove?" Connor questioned. "Never heard of it."

"Neither have I." Jason shrugged.

"He's cute through." Connor's other friend, Christina, Christy to anyone who she knows, quietly added in... for her. Meaning at normal voice to almost anyone else. "Nya, rumor he's gay. Maybe you have a shot at him Connor."

The boy quickly flushed. He had come out to his friends two years ago about being bi and they surprisingly took it well - even Jason. Connor attributed that to the fanfiction he knew the two read almost religiously. They did tease him, though there was no rancor behind their words.

"How cute?" Connor asked.

"Cute enough. He had these big brown eyes and a cute, make that very cute, pout. Very energetic too and he can do martial arts." Christy grinned.

Connor's eyes glazed over, just thinking about it. He got this silly grin on his face that his two friends smiled over before Jason snapped him out of his daze.

"He's here!" Jason whispered.

The redhead turned and his jaw dropped.

Christy whistled. "Damn!"

The teen that had walked in was handsome, in Connor's humble opinion. He had that brown-haired bowl cut, adding even more boyishness to the face still holding some baby fat that clung stubbornly to his cheeks. His eyes were wide and brown, accentuating his boy-next-door looks, while a warm gaze that Connor couldn't tear his eyes from for too long. He was tall and slender, tight defined muscles like a swimmer's ripping along the skin that wasn't covered by either his white muscle shirt or blue jeans. In short, the teen was a mixture of boyish charming cuteness and mature muscular handsomeness.

"Hi!" A bright smile dazzled them all. "My name is Justin Stewart."

Their teacher, Mr. Smith, pointed to the empty desk near Connor, right in front of the red-head in fact. "Sit there."

With a lazy grin, Justin did as told, walking down toward Connor in an almost seductive manner - if Connor took it that way. The teen could feel his heartbeat grow faster and his breath grow shorter as their gaze locked and how the lazy grin turned into a genuine smile. Justin turned around to sit and Connor couldn't help but think _what a fine ass._ He couldn't help his body's reaction to it; he was a normal hormonal teenager after all with an appreciation for fine body parts.

"Dammit." He hissed as he smacked his forehead onto his desk.

Christy patted Connor's shoulder in sympathy. "He's playing."

Connor merely groaned.

* * *

Justin grinned.

Angel Grove had gotten boring; the Power Ranger-hype had been over by a long shot.

Not that they were forgotten - they just weren't believed outside of Angel Grove and Mariner Bay.

It was fun to be a normal fourteen-year-old.

Not that he was too normal; after all he still had his Turbo Morpher with the power source being Mountain Blaster, his sentient car, instead of the Zeo Crystal. Mountain Blaster was out in space now, helping other Ranger groups, but they had a special bond. They could actually communicate more than feelings. Mountain Blaster never let anyone else ride in him unless it was an emergency.

Still, he was one of probably two on Earth that still had access to his or her powers twenty-four/seven.

Here he was in his freshman year in high school planning on living a normal life, past his infrequent missions.

But... damn the boy behind him was hot!

Brown hair framed over blue eyes, with this unmentionable air around him. That caught his attention first, but he soon noticed subtle works. Like the way he was lean, with a hidden grace that at first reminded him of Rocky and Tommy, but soon focused on Adam. He had the kind of air that made him stick out - he probably couldn't fade into the background as well as he could, but he had this blunt handsomeness that Justin couldn't deny. A loose t-shirt covered what had to be a fine and slim chest while the pants he wore showed off curves in the right places and yet left too much to the imagination for Justin's liking. There was that passive seductive grace that Justin would love to get a hold of in his grasp.

Still, maybe he shouldn't flirt for a bit.

He hadn't put any moves that strong since he had tried rather successfully to get Nico as a boyfriend. It was too bad he had to move.

Maybe he could start over here. They were too young to be caught up with these flames.

If he could survive school.

* * *

Connor and his friends were at lunch, discussing Justin and the inevitable problems/opportunities that a new boy would bring. A small portion the gay population (for others were either involved or still in the closet) of the first two grades of the high school and a fourth of the free girls (rumors had gotten to them too) were aware of him.

"Angel Grove... That sounds familiar." Jason said thoughtfully, sucking on his straw.

Connor shrugged. "I don't know, but he's hot. That's all I can say.

"And attracted to you!" Christy chimed in, a large grin crossing her as she shot a sly look at Connor that spoke volumes of dirtiness.

He ducked his head into his arms, blushing right down to his neck.

"Speak of the devil." Jason murmured as Justin appeared behind Connor, carrying a lunch.

"Sorry, but can I sit with you guys?" Justin asked, shrugging a shoulder to the empty seat and gestured with a loaded hand vaguely at the mills of people around.

"It's no problem." Christy assured the other teen and the boy decked out in blue sat.

He did sit next to Connor, much to the boy's discomfort and happiness.

"What was Angel Grove like?" Jason questioned and Connor recognized the scariest thing about the other boy, about his childhood friend. The inner drive to always solve a puzzle, any puzzle. It made him almost ruthless, reminding him of someone. Just someone... Like a dream. One moment it was there and the next, not.

"Fun, normal, uber-clean." The boy in blue shrugged his shoulders. "Just normal."

Christy giggled and the round of intense questions began.

* * *

Justin sighed as he returned home, where he lived with his dad. For once, his father knew what he was, if only because he was sometimes needed on long missions that Tommy didn't trust Lightspeed Rescue with, didn't want to waste the Galaxy resources for, and TJ couldn't fit into his schedule. Still, it more often than not left him extremely tired because he was still just fourteen bordering fifteen, even if it left him in tip-top shape with a muscular body not common on those his age, like a defined six-pack.

He called into the house. "I'm home dad!"

"How's LA?" Doug Stewart questioned his son.

"Different." Justin admitted as he dropped his bag next to the couch and fell on it. "Not bad, just different."

"Any missions soon?" The father asked, a hint of worry in his eyes. That look made Justin feel better, that someone still cared.

"None to my knowledge. My next scheduled mission is at least three months away." Justin gave a small smile.

"That's good." Doug smiled at his son. "We're in LA to stay, you hear? We aren't going to be moving anytime in the foreseeable future."

"Never say stuff like that!" Justin responded. "Fate's a cruel bitch."

"Language." Doug warned then rolled his eyes. "Right. What do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza?" The Power Ranger asked hopefully like any other teenager.

"Since the kitchen isn't stocked, pizza it is."

"Yay!" Justin cheered, happiness blossoming across his face by this simple joy.

* * *

Conner lifted a hand and placed it onto his neck, checking for a pulse.

_Nope, still alive._

He was pretty sure that he should be dead. After all, who survives a lecture by your teacher forty minutes long? And about World History! World History! God, he'd make a fortune if he could bottle up the death by boredom-inducing speeches and selling them to the government, the slimy idiots.

But here he was, sitting obediently while listening to the old bat that was their World History teacher drone on an on!

At least he had some eye-candy to amuse himself with.

Justin himself was half-asleep and the way he moved was lethargic. His shirt rode up on his back, giving Connor a nice view of a tanned expanse of skin hiding just beneath the pale white shirt. Almost automatically, he turned to a new page in his notebook and started drawing. Portions of sketches appeared, but those never really filled out. A male figure soon emerged on the paper, rather muscular though young. One hand came to rest on the stomach while the other was raised to the mouth. A pair of short shorts encased the powerful legs, leaving nothing but a little to the imagination. A loose shirt billowed at a slight breeze, pressing against a well-built chest. And the face was that of Justin eating a popsicle, the frozen treat inside his mouth, eyes closed in simple delight.

"Damn." Conner whispered, feeling his just-starting libido start up from the unconscious drawing. The bell rang and, blushing, Conner put the book into his bag. He met up with Christy outside, the other girls' long brown hair tucked neatly into a ponytail.

"You've got it bad." Christy sighed. "It's been two months since he got here!"

"Ah." Connor reluctantly agreed. It was obvious to him and his friends that he had fallen hard and fast for the other boy and frankly, the new sensations scared him. He was only fourteen- there was no way he could be feeling what he thought he was feeling.

"Great personality too." Jason butted in, appearing out of nowhere. The other boy's olive eyes sparkled with an inner fire. "He's won over most of the population of the school- well, except for the bullies."

Connor and Christy winced at the memory. A particularly nasty guy upperclassman had caught the two when they were outside of school and Connor had fought valiantly to defend his friend, but other friends of said upperclassman had appeared and Connor was thrown into the ground and beat up. He still had the bruises as testimony.

Justin had appeared with steeled eyes, glaring coolly at the older teens. There was a brief stand off and they all charged Justin.

It was Justin vs. ten upperclassmen.

It was a massacre.

Justin knocked out all ten in various ways, a cold deadly grace in the boy's style that was nothing like Connor's surprisingly almost feral ferocity.

All that was left was the single one who had started it all.

Justin raised an eyebrow pointedly and the older teen had fled, knees shaking.

"He's a good catch." Jason said seriously, catching Connor's blue eyes in his gaze. Connor was almost shaken by the new yet familiar intensity in those orbs. "Don't lose him."

"Yeah." Christy added, brown eyes just as intense. "He'll be good for you."

"I won't." Connor spoke with more confidence that he felt.

* * *

Mathais waves a hand, his white shirt shifting as he moves. "Hi!"

Shinkaa gives a nod. "Hey there."

A small girl, super-deformed with large blue eyes and medium-length brown hair that is dressed in a pink Japanese schoolgirl outfit literally bounces in hyperness. "I'm Chibi Anzu. Chibi is well known in the Anime section, so I don't expect you people to know what it means. That's why the author used super-deformed."

The author's dark avatar cuts in smoothly. "We all hope you would be interested in this crossover."

Mathais suddenly straightens his back. "Ooh! We gotta go. C'mon Shinkaa!" He literally drags the other avatar out of the room and into their own room.

Chibi Anzu coughs. "They're probably making out right about now. See ya!"


End file.
